User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wickedpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Category:The Emperor's New villains page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mayan People (Talk) 07:45, February 16, 2011 Thank you I just wanted to personally thank you for the wordmark. I'm the founder of the wiki, and I'm afraid I've been neglecting my duties, but I'm rectifying the problems that have arisen in my abscence and I saw the wordmark you created for us on Mayan People's talk page. I've put it up and I think it'll definitely help a bit with any misunderstandings. So, thank you once again. I hope you'll stick around to help clean this place up. - Disneyvillainman (talk) 00:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll clean up my messes immediatly. Judge Doom with his hat and glasses Can you post this picture of Judge Doom with his hat and glasses on the infobox on the "Judge Doom" page to this site, please? Because i'm afraid to see a picture of Judge Doom in his toon form with flaming toon red eyes. —Robergestudios 17:27, August 11, 2013‎ (UTC) : I have changed it, but that's something you could have done because the picture you supplied is actually a better representation of what he looks like in most of the movie. Also, the old one was actually a rather mild choice of picture, given the fact that there's other points where he looks a bit more crazed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Block Mctalwolfer Do you know any administrator besides Disneyfan89 who can block Mctalwolfer right away. He is causing problems on this site by vandalizing wiki articles, namely Scud and Sid Phillips. He ignored the messages I sent him, asking him to stop editing these article pages that don't need further editing, and is continuing to re-edit Scud and Sid Phillips. So could you please find some available administrator to permanently block him if you could. I'd really appreciate it. Please get back to me. Thanks. GrayWolf2 (talk) 17:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC)GrayWolf2 : Disneyvillainman is actually the more-active admin right now, which you can see if you look at the . The other three have pretty much left and aren't likely to come back. : While not having an admin around may be an annoyance, this may work to our advantage. First, it helps move the wiki closer to being adoptable. Second, the longer this goes on, the clearer it will be that this is vandalism. : From what I see, this is a case of "I want". As in, "I want Scud to be an antagonist, so I'll keep saying he is, regardless of whether it's true or not and regardless of whether other people want me to." People like this keep at it until it becomes obvious to everyone that it actually is vandalism. Mctalwolfer is very close to that point, at evidenced by the fact that he has been blocked on Disney Wiki and two others for this same behavior. When the block expires on the other two, he will go right back to doing the same thing, which will lead to additional blocks. : With a person like this, the best way to handle it is to keep things factual and not leave personal comments. One of the ways I am going to keep it factual is I am going to watch Toy Story again to see exactly what Scud does: are his actions consistent with normal canine behavior and intelligence in the real world, or does he exhibit decision-making that shows he is consciously acting to harm Woody and the rest of the characters. If it is the former, then he is not a villain and I will mark the page for deletion. If the latter, I'll update the page to reflect it. After that, if Mctalwolfer continues to state that Scud is an antagonist or change it back to his view that Scud is more of an antagonist than Sid is, then it will be clear that he is being stubborn and obsessed over this, and an admin will have sufficient reason to block him here or on other wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Councilor Chang and Yan-Yan We have another wiki contributor who goes by the name 98.197.202.114. This contributor keeps deleting the Councilor Chang and Yan Yan wiki articles on this site, who BOTH clearly count as villains. I tried talking to this user about it, but to no avail. I know there's nothing much we can do about it now, but I thought you'd might like to know anyway, okay? We NEED Councilor Chang and Yan Yan on Wickedpedia. GrayWolf2 (talk) 15:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC)GrayWolf2